One (1) common task that many of us face on laundry day is the folding of bed sheets, blankets, comforters, and other similar linens. Should two (2) people be available, the folding process proceeds very quickly resulting in folded linens that are neat, orderly, and occupy a minimum amount of space. However, in most cases, the person doing laundry is on their own. As such, these linen products end up with a haphazard appearance that not only is unpleasing to look at, but occupy a large amount of wasted space in closets or drawers. Others may resort to laying large items on floors to help fold them, but such action results in dust, dirt, pet hair, and other contaminants getting on the items. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which large linen items such as sheets, blankets, comforters, and the like, can be easily and neatly folded by only one (1) person in order to address the problems as described above. The use of the device allows for the folding of large linen articles in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.